


Child of the Stars

by MutantCookieMan, ShadesofSilver



Series: Slaves of Other Worlds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doing Evil Things, Evil people - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Pain, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Possibly A False Prophecy, Prophecy, Violence, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantCookieMan/pseuds/MutantCookieMan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/pseuds/ShadesofSilver
Summary: There will be a time when,three kind and strong young men,and a maiden bright and fair,wield sea, flame, earth, and air.When the war has lasted twenty years,then the saviors will come.When death has soaked the land with tears,then the saviors will come.when people see demons in mirrors,then the saviors will come.But beware these powers strong,for they could be used for wrong,If their purpose is misunderstood,evil will conquer those who are good.They are coming on the first fight,One will fall on the darkest night,In the end only two will take flight.The four are coming.





	Child of the Stars

So yeah. this is my story. i cant write for shit so my friend is gonna help me once they're done with their fic. 

basic outline: kids are dumb and go into scientist fathers wormhole find out they got da magics then get into a bunch of problems.  
so yeh. have fun.

:P

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book and I would appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Thank you! Have a nice day!
> 
> Also check out my friend ShadesofSilver right here on Ao3!


End file.
